1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing lure and, more particularly, to a fishing lure with a body designed to reduce vibrational turbulence of water passing over the body, and to cause water passing through the body to generate vibrations of a predetermined frequency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art to provide a fishing lure which generates sound as water is drawn through the lure. One type of lure designed to produce audible sounds from water passing through the lure is described by Joseph M. Smith in U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,335. The Smith lure describes a ball positioned within a flow of water passing through the lure. As the water passes through the lure, the ball rattles back and forth against the lure to produce a vibrational sound designed to attract fish. Another type of audible lure is described by Joe Hall in U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,017. The Hall patent describes a lure having several channels used to disperse water throughout the body of the lure. A third device, described by Anthony Wagner in U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,075, describes an intake coupled to a fluid diffuser chamber from which water exhausts via several exhaust ports. By creating the fluid diffuser chamber with predetermined dimensions, the lure produces sounds designed to attract fish. A fourth lure is described by Raymond Sullivan in U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,583. The Sullivan patent describes a fishing lure having an intake, an offset exhaust port and a baffle to produce vibrational noise.
Although all of the above-described fishing lures are adapted to produce vibrational sounds from fluid passing through the center of the lure, all of the devices produce extraneous noise related to water turbulence as water passes over the bodies of the lures. This extraneous noise detracts from the sounds associated with fluid flowing through the lure. Additionally, the attachment of the hooks to the bodies of the lures produces undesirable high frequency sounds from the hooks contacting the bodies. The difficulties encountered hereinabove are sought to be eliminated by the present invention.